pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ArcaneSpark
Discussion on My Builds and Userpage (ArcaneSpark 16:48, 29 January 2008 (EST)) DISCUSSION IS MANLY discuss ^^ Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 09:09, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :i'm too overly fantastic to discuss.. and i need someone to pimp out my userpage, im a failure at this coding. Hell, give me photoshop and i'll make and code a sweet site, but this just doesnt work with me. Arcane =/= pvx coding. lol --Arcane Spark 14:22, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ask McSaz. She'll bitch about it, but she's gud at PvX coding. One of the sysops would help too. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:22, 15 September 2008 (EDT) oops. I forgot to contact you. Sorry for being a manly sausage taster. - 09:16, 15 September 2008 (EDT) hey bbz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:48, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :heys --Arcane Spark 16:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) IGN's Anyone who would like to do HA/GvG with my guild or friends, post your ign here. No specific requirements, but just know your way around pvp. # Arcane Spark, same as my name, osht! --Arcane Spark 17:17, 18 September 2008 (EDT) # Fail Was Misery, I am totally up for random GvG/HA with someone I have never met before. This will be terrible! :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:44, 19 September 2008 (EDT) # Panic Mc Smexy, I think I told you before I'd come along. - 04:58, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :will be hard to let ppl sign here if ur hardly known xP --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:20, 18 September 2008 (EDT) : Too bad, and thats not an ign.. xD --Arcane Spark 17:53, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::Nice layout, so far. Add moar imo. Also, go to Misery's talk. Or Godliests. There's a lot of HA/GvG going on there. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::: Thanks, i'm planning on addimng moar too, i just started it out..--Arcane Spark 17:53, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Your attempt at making a userpage is gud since its better than mine ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:44, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :that means 90% of the wiki is gud ' SazzyPooh 15:19, 19 Sep 2008 ' ::disregarding saz's comment (lol) thanks, Dark :P --Arcane Spark 16:11, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :::U should ignor saz, she hates me cause she dosnt have a penis —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 09:48, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::: lol.. okey.. anyways what do you think i should add to it? --Arcane Spark 10:24, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Moar pretty boxes :D —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 16:01, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I wish i knew how to photoshop stuff =( - i've tried to follow some tutorials, but its like lolfail it comes out horribly different —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 10:02, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: Heh, i can upload some of the .psds I still have if you wanna look at how I made the layers and shit. --Arcane Spark 10:11, 21 September 2008 (EDT) lol...layers screw me up —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 19:29, 29 September 2008 (EDT) HA So i heard i'm HA'ing with deth now, anyone want to join? 5/8 atm. --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 21:16, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :i liked ur old sig betr —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:36, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :: oh okeys, imma make something bangin' in photoshop one of these days :p --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 19:36, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::woot! (i reply pretty fast, huh? ^^) —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:36, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, yes.. soo seriously fast. --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 18:57, 16 October 2008 (EDT) gvg Mode needs a manly monk for our core team. No fail euro's need apply, unless you play on good american times, then you don't fail. If you want to join but play a different posision than monk, that's cool too (as long as your half as pro as you think you are) lol. --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 20:49, 25 October 2008 (EDT) i r b jealous of the new sig =/ —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:48, 13 November 2008 (EST) :btw i r interests in GvG but i have never actually done a srs GvG, i rather HA for my bambi :O but nobody wants a r0 nub —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 19:14, 13 November 2008 (EST) K so i signed up, anything else i need to do/know? (Chaos Rift) btw the rift thing is what pplz call me in game --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:58, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Make a topic in the Applications forum, and fill that out, then i'll get an officer to talk to you ingame. -- wins. 18:36, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::if i can find it —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 19:37, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Done* and its kinda long :O but i cant think of anything else to put in...is the site PbPbb3? cause we use PbPbb3 for one of my school's clubs ->which i modd biotch<-—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 20:03, 18 November 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, it is. I set it up myself, knowing nothing about phpbb. Lol. -- wins. 21:57, 18 November 2008 (EST) :::so i was just on for ~40 mins and nobody pm'd me :O --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:30, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::: Most of the officers are pacific-ers so they're not on till later :P -- wins. 17:23, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::: i am on right now /sigh --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:38, 19 November 2008 (EST) that makes me sad omg nobody is ever on, and you sign on for like 10 minutes then logg, and GvG times are when i sign off /cry --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:22, 24 November 2008 (EST) :: I WILL BE BACK ONCE I HAVE MY BAMBI if they ask, tell them ill be back soon —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:05, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::: Yeah, s'no problem. Lol I usually check on with that account to see whats going on then go onto my alternate that's in kiSu -- wins. 18:12, 24 November 2008 (EST) gj you made ur box smaller, its totally epic naow..... oh and if u didnt know, *sarcasim* =P —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 20:21, 29 November 2008 (EST) :btw, that empty Humor link was bothering me so i uh, made u a page :D —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 20:32, 29 November 2008 (EST) oh and yould u b awesome and make a cool photoshop pic for me: :D your so nice —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:06, 1 December 2008 (EST) : You want like a siggy size, like 500x100px or should I just edit that full pic? -- wins. 18:16, 1 December 2008 (EST) : i was gonig to shorten the hight, but i didnt want to edit ur talk like 400 times in a row, but ya shorter :P --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:29, 1 December 2008 (EST) iz vur nyce..but can u like make it in a diff shade/color pwease? its epic tbh, but the epicness will be moar if its in diff color - ty tho --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:40, 2 December 2008 (EST) : What color would you like the best? -- wins. 16:42, 2 December 2008 (EST) :: D8< radda......um either Dark green/green/green-blue or red/orange/yellow ups —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:02, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::omfg i died when i saw the origional colored one TY, much gay <3 - I NEED TO LRN HOW TO DO THAT its so...HAX --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:43, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::Haha np i'm glad you like it :P -- wins. 17:50, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::where did u learn how to photoshop? —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:51, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::First used it/learned in 7th grade, haha the Summit program (for smart kids lolol, you basically got to skip a class every week and do w/e you want) Then I just d/l'ed it at home and did it for a year or two, and got pretty good. Haha but your tag there is pretty much the first i've done in almost a year. -- wins. 17:54, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::ooic, well...my sig pic was actually 2 diff images and i made it into one and put a face on it in photoshop - i have the CS3 hax'd cd thing --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 18:00, 2 December 2008 (EST) btw, i joined Alt and F Four Equals Hax - in ite allaince and they GvG and HA everyday, and i GvG'd with them as a Urf Shaker War, and its alot like HA cept less 321lolspike, even tho there r spikes, and the maps confuse me >_> we won once then lost once and everyone left ot eat but it was fun —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 18:11, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Cool, haha gl with them :P Mabye Mode will face you guys and rip you apart. lol, jk-- wins. 18:15, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::Lol ty, and u prob will :P we ran balanced and prob will keep running it.. --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 18:43, 2 December 2008 (EST) meh meh I suppose [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:55, 6 December 2008 (EST) :haha thanks godliest. retarded builds ftw :P -- wins. 10:21, 6 December 2008 (EST) That thing you said you made your money with... get online during the week so u can tell me, and tell me how to do it (i didnt say what it was cause ya know, its a secret) --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 19:30, 26 December 2008 (EST) :its jan 12th, 3 more days --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 17:54, 12 January 2009 (EST) congrats -- 13:27, 27 January 2009 :thankyou very much :P -- wins. 21:21, 1 February 2009 (EST) Hope you don't mind I completely ripped your userpage code off to make mine. (→21:18, 11 February 2009 - ) :Haha it's fine, Tai ripped a little too :P I'm glad you like it though, lol -- wins. 07:41, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::ym has a nice page. :( Biggles Strongfist™ 17:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Looks like I'm joining that bandwagon too. PVX-Zyke 23:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, the only thing I got from yours was the curvy borders and some inspiration, no code :) but yeah, everyone's taking a bit here and there aren't they? :P Star of Exile talk 02:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha yeah, i'm just glad everyone likes my page enough that they want theirs like that too :] -- wins. 19:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC)